1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a display device, a driving method of a display device and a method of minimizing an afterimages of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two display panels with electrodes and a liquid crystal layer inserted therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field by applying a voltage to the electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and thus control transmittance of light so as to display images.
The liquid crystal display has an advantage of facilitating a reduction in thickness, but has a disadvantage that side visibility deteriorates as compared with front visibility, and as a result, in order to solve the disadvantage, various types of alignments of the liquid crystal and a driving method have been developed. As a method for implementing such a wide viewing angle, a liquid crystal display in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed on one substrate has received attention.
Meanwhile, in the liquid crystal display, there is a characteristic that an optimal common voltage which is defined by an arithmetic mean value of a positive data voltage and a negative data voltage varies according to a grayscale. While an optimal common voltage varies according to a grayscale, an actual common voltage of the liquid crystal display does not vary according to a grayscale but is applied with a predetermined value. As a result, there are problems in that the liquid crystal layer is influenced by a residual DC voltage and an afterimage due to the residual DC voltage is generated.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.